Darkness' Hold
by Tyantha
Summary: Kuro was an ordinary girl, with a crazy sister and a mild obsession with her PlayStation 2. What happens when the game suddenly goes haywire. Why is Leon so sorry? And why do they want her to wake up? She's already awake... Isn't she?
1. The Gamer

**Yet another reason to kill me... (Sorry for not updating... there on hold).**

**Chapter 1: The Gamer**

A girl let out a yawn, showing her sharp canine teeth.

"You're doing it again." Another girl coo-ed from the kitchen.

"Doing what?" She spun around, getting on her knees in the chair as she boredly glared at the girl in the kitchen.

"You're showing your canine teeth... You never do that--"

"Unless you're pissed." The chair-girl grinned as they both said it at the same time.

"Jinx... You owe me a soda."

"Kuro, I'm going to kill you!" The girl in the kitchen took a knife out of it's drawer and Kuro's eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean it... I owe you a soda. Just-don't-kill-me." Kuro made puppy eyes and the girl raised a brow as she took a pizza out of the freezer and cut the plastic off of it.

"Ohh."

"You idiot... Just for that, I should cut you with this knife." She glared before popping the pizza into the oven.

"You still owe me a soda, Neo!" Kuro grinned and ran for her room the girl chasing after her.

"I'm not Neo! It's Nyoko... Get it right!"

"Sure it is!" Kuro called from up the stairs before slamming and locking her door before 'Neo' could get her.

Grinning like a cat, she jumped and landed on the floor indian style in front of her tv.

"Now for the fun!" She pressed the power button on her new thin ps2, and grabbed the controller.

"Finally, now to see if Cloud and Seth-ie really do have a secret--" She stopped when the screen didn't go to the main menu, it just stayed on the Nightmare Before Christmas and Final Fantasy copyrights.

"Bloody thing... Nooooo." She pressed the power button again resetting it.

"Okay, please work." She crossed her fingers waiting as Kingdom Hearts 2 started back up again.

Kuro felt butterflies in her stomach as the copyright came up. "Come on."

When it faded she sighed in relief the main menu coming up.

She frowned noticing that the game was completely silent even when she choose a new game.

No vibration or what level you want to be on, it just went black. She watched it a moment, butterflies beginning to form in her stomach, until the all too familiar voice of Sora coo-ed through the speakers.

_"I've been trying to save them all."_

"That's not what Sora says." She raised a brow as the screen lit up, a floor shot of Sora on Destiny Isle, walking away from the camera to the beach. It got fuzzy and went static. Kuro's mouth wide open, 'Is this some one in a million director's uncut version?'

_"C..."_

She watched eyes wide as the static made it hard to hear. Riku came in and out of view, like a station that you know you'll never get. After a moment, it wasn't as static, though the only thing you could make out was Riku. He exended his hand to the screen like in the first one.

_"C-can you..."_ It went static, the screen was shaking and going off center like a homemade movie. _"-op the darkness?"_

The screen moved to the right, Axel standing there, clad in an outfit similar to Roxas' only all black.

_"You gonna save us or what?"_ The screen was almost too clear as Roxas pushed Axel out of the way staring at the screen.

_"Please stop them."_ Roxas' eyes were giving off a silent cry for help. By now Kuro was trying to keep from reaching out to the screen. It was looking more and more real by the minute. Just another home video sent to her from a vacation... A vacation from hell.

The screen went blank then bright, Kuro blinking as Namine appeared in front of the screen in her white room Ansem with her.

_"Can you save us?"_ Ansem didn't move as Namine plea-ed.

'What the hell is this!' Kuro thought, completely confused.

The screen flashed over to Yuffie as she adjusted the screen until it was parallel with her head. Arieth clamped her hands together in front of everyone.

_"Please help."_

_"Come on... You can't stay asleep forever."_ Cid called, holding his spear.

_"We don't hate you for leaving."_ Leon stepped in front of everyone as he said it, them all exchanging worried glances before walking into Merlin's house just in the background.

_"You can come back now... You won't be betrayed anymore..."_ He looked around, then looked at the ground. _"I'm sorry."_

The screen went blank again, it flickering until it looked like someone had kicked it, the screen cracked.

_"You hit it with your blitz ball."_

_"I didn't mean to."_

Kuro immediately knew that it was Tidus and Wakka. Tidus dusted the sand off the now cracked screen.

_"Think she can play?"_ Wakka turned to the retreating Tidus.

_"I don't know, but waiting for her isn't going to finish our game." _Tidus called from the background.

_"If you say so man." _Wakka dropped what Kuro now thought to be a camera, the screen going static as soon as it touched the ground.

It went black the heartless sign flashed on then off the screen so fast that Kuro almost didn't catch it. Letters slowly faded from the darkness forming words, then finally a sentence.

_Do you want to save them?_

_Yes. _

_No._

Kuro picked up her controller and pushed X, it already on yes.

The screen flashed another question appearing.

_Which side will you choose?_

_Darkness._

_Light._

Kuro looked at the screen blinking. This question really complexed her. In games she'd always choosen some form of darkness... But now, for some reason, she was being pulled another way. Sighing, she hit down and X, choosing the light.

The screen flashed from darkness to white over and over again, after a moment, it flashed to white and stayed, the light glowing brighter and brighter. Kuro felt dizzy, her head like a ton of bricks as she felt herself fall to the floor, her mind clouding as she passed out.


	2. Did You Really Choose?

**Chapter 2: Did You Really Choose?**

Kuro let out a groan, not wanting to get up. 'Too warm and confortable to wake--'

"Wait a..." She blushed as she awoke Leon, who's been drooling on her arm. His eyes went wide as she grabbed Kuro's shoulders and brought her face inches from his. 'L-leon's real...'

"Your back." Kuro blinked as he hugged her. She pushed him away, even though she was meeting a game character in real life, it didn't seem to waver her anger. She wipped the drool off her arm and tried to walk off the bed, her ungracefully tumbling to the ground. Leon caught Kuro, her nose brushing the wooden floor.

"You're still too weak to get up."

He layed her back down on the bed, her glaring, seemingly unphasing him. He brushed her cheek.

"Just rest."

Kuro watched as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It looked like a suite out of a hotel. Kuro, being as stubborn as she was, immediately got out of bed again, her feet giving out on her.

"Bloody legs work," She whispered to them as she grasped onto the chair and pulled herself up. After 5 times of standing up, falling and repeating, she finally was able to make them work right.

Holding her head up high she walked to the door only to see the door knob turn. She moved to the side the door opened and blocked her from sight. She could hear foot steps moing towards the bed. She needed to get out of here. They were good in the game, but that doesn't mean that they'd be good in real life.

"She couldn't even get out of bed!" She heard Leon yell, his voice worried. She heard pacing, then Arieth's voice trying to calm him.

Thinking it a good time, or one to get caught... She pushed the door, just enough to slip out. Everyone's eyes were on Leon, and Leon's were on Arieth.

She tip-toed as fast as she she could out of the room, running when she thought she was far enough for them to hear. The place was huge and confusing, but she recognized it from the first game of Kingdom Hearts. It was exactly the same, only it now had more than a few rooms.

She ran to the exit, immediately heartless zoned in on her. Them walking out of the shadows, instead of appearing out of nowhere.

She frowned. "I'm screwed... I hope my legs can handle this."

She ran right at the ones in her way, others coming at her from behind. She jumped over the shadows, the big ones swinging shields barely missing her. Just as she landed, a shadow buried it's claw into her back. She yelped. Her back felt like it was cold, yet ablaze at the same time. Like being cut by a knife that someone left in the freezer for a month. She jabbed her elbow at it. It letting go to slash at the elbow only caused it to fall, but made her yelp again anyways. With a now shreded t-shirt andcutsshe jumped onto the elevator watching them crash into the invisible fore field. Sighing she watched the ground come into view. It was just like number 2. The construction site, even the... The save point!

She grinned as the elevator touched on the circlular area where the three fairies had given Sora the 'Gull Wing'. Jumping out, Kuro ran over to the save point, heartless, beginning to get wind of her. Gritting her teeth she ran into the save point, hoping that she really didn't need a gummi ship.

The green light swirled from the ground going higher and higher until it was past her head. She closed her eyes as the green light became too bright to look at.

* * *

Sora jumped up from the sand as he felt his heart skip a beat. She's back.

* * *

Kuro looked around, blinking away the white specks in her sight.

"Bloody bright lights..." She mummbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes."

Kuro stopped rubbing her eyes, immediately knowing that it was Axel.

"What... You've been crying over your boyfriend." Kuro raised a brow as she looked up at him, her mind screaming at her to stop being sarrcastic to the hot guy, but her sarcasum won yet again.

He let out a laugh. "Good ol' sarcastic Kuro... Good to have you back."

She twitched, no one called her old. "You want to get punched, or should I leave that to Roxas?"

'God, I love Yaoi,' Kuro thought trying to keep a frown.

Axel laughed again, patting her on the back. "Now I know why I missed you... Come on... Let's go see Hayner and Roxas."

Kuro sighed and stood up Axel raising a brow. "What happened to you?"

"Heartless... Got it memorized?"

"Geez... I was just wondering... And don't steal my lines pip-squeak." Axel walked off, Kuro fuming.

Her eyebrow twitched and she ran after him, waiting for the chance to punch him square on the jaw.

But she never got a chance.

She was grabbed by her wrist and yanked into the shadows of an alley.

She glared kicking and punching at the cullprit. They only sighed pinned her to the wall behind her.

They removed the hood of there cloak only to reveal Riku.

"Ri--" He cut her off, pressing his hand over her mouth.

"Where in the hell could she have gotten to now?" Kuro watched Axel pass by. 'Damn... There goes my rescuer.'

"Will you come back with me?" He asked in a whisper as he removed his hand and took a step back.

"Come back where, I'm lost and totally confused, not to mention I haven't a clue why the video game that I love to play has suddenly--" Riku cut her off with a kiss.

Kuro was too confused by now to react, her head was spinning. Then suddenly, pain.

She pushed Riku away with inhuman strength, cracking the brickwall as he slammed into it.

Kuro screamed as she clutched her head. "Stop it! I didn't do it... WHY!"

Everything stopped spinning and a memory came up.

_"You have to leave now..."_

_"Why! You said you loved me! Why are you making me leave?"_

_"You're apart of the darkness Kuro... You have no place in the light."_

Her head gave her nerves another jolt of pain, pulling her out of her short vision.

"Kuro... Are you alright?"

Her head shot up tears in her eyes as she slid down the wall, clutching her legs to her chest as she buried her head in he knees.

"Riku... Who do I love?"

Riku looked shocked to hear that. He got to his knees in front of her, lifting her chin.

"He left you... So don't go back to the person that betrayed you." Riku sounded detremined, Kuro didn't know if it was because she was a friend or the fact that he didn't want her to slip from his clutches.

Kuro shook her head. "Who?"

Riku sighed. "Leon..."

Kuro let out a sob and pushed herself forward, burying her face in his cotton cloak.

"I don't want to remember anymore... It hurts."

Riku shook his head and wrapped her arms around her. "Then come home with me... I promise it won't hurt anymore."

Kuro sobbed again, her mind on melt down and depression her only gear. "Just get me out of here."

Riku's chinrested on her head, Kuro still buried into his chest. Darkness came up, swallowing them whole, before it disburst into the shadows once again.


End file.
